naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Revisionismo Histórico
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. “As interpretações do passado estão sujeitas a mudanças em resposta a novas evidências, novas questões feitas sobre a evidência, novas perspectivas adquiridas pela passagem do tempo. ... A busca interminável de historiadores pela compreensão do passado – isto é, "revisionismo" – é o que torna a história vital e significativa.” '' -James M. McPherson http://www.historians.org/perspectives/issues/2003/0309/0309pre1.cfm O revisionismo histórico é uma prática na historiografia em que um historiador reinterpreta as visões tradicionais de causas e efeitos, decisões e evidências. Dizem que "a história é escrita pelos vencedores". Assim, é essencial que olhemos a história com um olhar crítico. Como tal, é uma parte aceita e importante do esforço histórico, pois tem o duplo propósito de reexaminar o passado constantemente, melhorando a nossa compreensão. De fato, se alguém aceita que a história tenta nos ajudar a entender melhor os dias de hoje, ao entender melhor como chegamos aqui, o revisionismo é essencial. Somente idiotas tomam uma história de todo o coração como fatos indiscutíveis. No entanto, isto não se aplica à quando um historiador apresenta uma tese revisionista como "A América foi fundada por um cabal sionista radical" ou "O comunismo teve suas origens no Período Azul de Picasso", e não apresentar nada parecido com fatos credíveis. Eles podem até mesmo negar a credibilidade desses fatos (veja a seção sobre “negacionistas”, abaixo) ou ignorar evidências contraditórias (foi o Período das Rosas que foi recheado de mensagens anticapitalistas, e não o Azul). Isto é extremamente raro, mas quando acontece, geralmente tem muito mais publicidade do que o "aborrecido" revisionismo acadêmico. O "revisionismo histórico" é frequentemente usado como uma palavra depreciativa, o que implica que a prática é inerentemente ruim ou que a equaciona ao negacionismo. Origem do termo Após a Primeira Guerra Mundial, o "revisionismo" entrou em vigor para denotar aqueles que queriam revisar o Tratado de Versalhes como injusto para a Alemanha, dado que novas evidências emergiam. Este movimento foi principalmente entre sociólogos e historiadores progressistas associados à Nova República, a Nação e ao Século Cristão, para desacreditar a propaganda de guerra, especialmente quando se relacionava com o empate dos Estados Unidos na guerra e a questão da única culpa alemã pelo início da guerra. Grupos com outros pontos de vista sobre o Tratado de Versalhes, os chamados "''Salvadores" e "Bitterenders tradução precisa, significando algo que denota a um ‘final amargo’" queriam manter o tratado como era. Após o surgimento de Hitler, isso se tornou um ponto discutido, e os outros termos foram esquecidos e o revisionismo adquiriu seu significado atual aplicável a qualquer assunto. Por um tempo, na metade do século 20, o termo sofria de uso redundantemente excessivo ("revisionismo" de Pearl Harbor, "revisionismo" sobre os casos Joe Hill e Sacco/Vanzetti, etc.). As conotações desagradáveis do termo parecem ocorrer em torno de 1979, quando negacionistas como Willis Carto se apropriaram do termo e começaram a se chamar de "revisionistas do holocausto". Doravante, o revisionismo histórico, às vezes, foi usado como algo repulsivo, acusando alguém que defende uma história revisionista como simples negacionistas, implicando que eles são do mesmo tipo dos negacionistas do Holocausto. Isso é algo infeliz, dado que os historiadores estão sempre descobrindo novos fatos e revisando as narrativas históricas, fazendo do revisionismo uma prática legítima e um processo contínuo: Em certo sentido, chamar de "história revisionista" é redundante, deve-se apenas chamá-la de "história". Tipos de revisionistas A maioria dos historiadores revisionistas não faz um trabalho muito legítimo; No entanto, assim como a ciência sempre terá que lidar com a pseudociência, e a Economia sempre terá que lidar com Ayn Rand e Murray Rothbard, a historiografia deve lidar com sua participação de negacionistas e autores marginais. Tipos legítimos Orientados ao grupo Grande parte do revisionismo histórico é um reexame de períodos históricos e eventos do ponto de vista de um grupo específico, como mulheres, negros, nativos americanos, a classe trabalhadora, etc. Esses revisionistas acham que as visões tradicionais ignoraram ou minimizaram o papel de um grupo particular desempenhado no evento – A historiografia da Reconstrução inicial ignorou, em grande parte, os ganhos econômicos e sociais dos libertos, com foco na "situação" dos brancos do sul. Alguns exemplos desse tipo de revisionismo: * Robert Harvey, ex-editor assistente do The Economist, autor de A Few Bloody Noses, uma interpretação britânica da Revolução Americana, que enfatiza a opressão dos nativos americanos no conflito. * Eric Foner, autor de Reconstruction: America's Infinished Revolution, 1863-1877, argumentando que, enquanto os negros não alcançavam a plena igualdade durante a Reconstrução, representavam um "pé na porta" da igualdade e eram os precursores do movimento dos direitos civis, um século depois. Reconstruction: America's Unfinished Revolution, 1863-1877. New York: Harper & Row. 1988. ISBN 0-06-015851-4. Cultural Todos os escritores da história e dos historiadores são influenciados pelo histórico zeitgeist, o "espírito dos tempos": * O racismo desenfreado na América do final do século 19 foi a razão pela qual a historiografia da reconstrução da Dunning school'' (“Deus, o nome é perfeito”), com todos os negros sendo ignorados, por exemplo. Assim, quando as atitudes culturais sofrem mudanças dramáticas, os historiadores também procuram reexaminar a história sob a nova perspectiva cultural. * Carl Oglesby, cuja “guerra entre Yankees e Cowboys” molda a política dos Estados Unidos do século 20 como uma luta de poder entre duas aristocracias concorrentes, uma baseada no norte e no leste nas redes sociais bancárias, ''Wall Street ''e ''Prep e Ivy League; Outra no sul e oeste com o setor de petróleo, imobiliário, energia e alta tecnologia. * Philip Jenkins, historiador de esquerda, autor de A History of the United States. Originalmente britânico, agora reivindica a cidadania americana. Concentra-se na influência da extrema-direita em seus estudos; Tende a atribuir à “teorias da conspiração” (entre aspas) por grande parte das falhas sociais americanas pós-1950. Econômico Assim como há historiadores econômicos, há historiadores econômicos revisionistas, como: * O livro de 1910 de Charles Beard, extremamente influente (mas agora amplamente desacreditado), An Economic Interpretation of the Constitution of the United States, onde ele argumentou que as situações econômicas e os interesses dos participantes da Convenção Constitucional os influenciaram muito. * A Monetary ''History of the United States, de Milton Friedman e Anna Schwartz'','' que apresentou grande parte da história americana sob o ponto de vista "monetarista". '''Marxista' Os revisionistas marxistas usam a classe social, as relações sociais de produção e as condições econômicas como sua lente principal, e veem estes como os principais catalisadores da mudança social ao longo da história, como o próprio Karl Marx. Os historiadores marxistas não são necessariamente comunistas, embora a maioria deles tendam a se inclinar para a esquerda. Uma grande falha da história marxista é que suas hipóteses, muitas vezes, não são prováveis ou falseáveis, pois afirmam que figuras e eventos históricos foram influenciados por fatores socioeconômicos que podem não ter sido evidentes no momento: * Os historiadores marxistas das eras da Reforma e da pós-reforma, particularmente Christopher Hill, argumentaram que muitos dos movimentos puritanos de base que emergiam neste momento, como a proliferação de seitas religiosas espontâneas durante a Guerra Civil inglesa e Inter-guerras, estavam realmente expressando frustrações sociais e econômicas. As críticas e reivindicações revolucionárias desses movimentos foram formuladas em termos religiosos, uma vez que o Cristianismo era a visão de mundo dominante através da qual todas as ideias eram expressas e, de acordo com a teoria marxista, os líderes e os membros dos movimentos não teriam sido capazes de expressar seu descontentamento em termos seculares. Tipos Irresistentes Esses exemplos se dividem em dois gêneros gerais. Um é muitas vezes referido como "triunfalismo", que é a tentativa de usar a história para criar um conto de moralidade ao estilo Passion Play para exaltar as virtudes de uma ideologia ou de um grupo (como o excepcionalismo americano ou mesmo o Cristianismo). Isso, às vezes, é dado o apelido pejorativo de "Whig ''history" ou "Whiggishness"'' tradução definitiva, mas que significa algo como “Histórias de parlamentaristas”, em referência a histórias triunfalistas mantidas por políticos britânicos do início do século XX Os predecessores dos democratas liberais de hoje, tornando este um exemplo real de tendência liberal.. O outro é quase o oposto polar do triunfalismo e poderia ser chamado de "depravitismo" ou "degeneratismo" Um exemplo histórico poderia ser o estilo de história do fin de siècle, do final do século XIX e início do século XX.. Este procura culpar qualquer número de males (atuais) a algum bicho-papão histórico e usa o medo sobre um apocalipse iminente para assustar seus adeptos a se encaixarem, tipicamente com histórias nostálgicas e corajosas dos bons velhos tempos. Um exemplo é o ódio à Era do Iluminismo entre alguns fundamentalistas religiosos cuja versão de paixão histórica a retrata como um paralelo ao pecado original e a Idade Média como Uma idade de ouro. Conservadores A Fox News teve o hábito de dizer que "a história será a juíza" da administração de George W. Bush – uma maneira interessante de adiar a responsabilidade pelos eventos atuais para um futuro nebuloso Isto é, particularmente, engraçado. Considerando que as mesmas pessoas declaram abertamente que Barack Obama foi o pior presidente da história dos EUA antes mesmo do mandato dele acabar.. Os Neocons começaram a escrever a história implícita favorável à Casa Branca de Bush, especialmente sua principal e descuidada falsa política externa. Os conservadores e reacionários americanos também se esforçam, há muito tempo, em reescrever a história do ponto de vista do excepcionalismo extremista e do ameritrismo. Aqui estão alguns exemplos: * William Kristol, editor do The Weekly Standard, que ainda está ocupado reescrevendo a história dos gloriosos sucessos dos Estados Unidos na Guerra do Iraque. * Em um exemplo mais recente (março de 2010), iletrados ganharam o aval para revisar os livros didáticos de história e estudos sociais texanos para promover a superioridade americana, o laissez-faire, o sistema de "livre iniciativa" Porque, eles explicam, você não pode muito facilmente dizer: "Vocês possuem um livre sistema empresarial que suportam porcos!" e os "valores Cristãos". Considerando que o Texas é o maior distribuidor de livros didáticos nos Estados Unidos, isso terá um grande impacto nas aulas de história nas escolas em todo o país. Se apenas a "versão do Texas" estiver disponível para sistemas escolares menores. [http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2010/03/13/texas-textbook-massacre-u_n_498003.html#s73765 The Texas Textbook Massacre] [http://www.nytimes.com/2010/03/13/education/13texas.html Artigo do New York Times] * B.G. Burkett, cujo livro Stolen Valor é uma reescrita completa da sabedoria convencional sobre a Guerra do Vietnã. De acordo com o livro: O Agente Laranja, o PTSD, veteranos desabrigados e grupos de veteranos anti-guerra são invenções de liberais tentando expandir o estado do bem-estar social. que a maior parte da não-ficção popular na guerra está repleta de testemunhos fraudulentos, com a maioria das atrocidades atribuídas aos EUA. Tais tropas nunca estiveram lá, e nenhum deles realmente foi um veterano do Vietnã, mesmo que realmente estivesse no Vietnã, a menos que eles fossem taxados com sua nociva marca de neoconservador. Este livro dos finais dos anos 90 influenciou até mesmo John Kerry, pois era mesmo um sucesso.Por outro lado, ele expõe alguns alvos merecedores (e óbvios), como David Duke. * William Bennett, o “guerreiro contra as drogas”, fornecedor de pânico moral e autor de obras como America: the Last Best Hope, tenta contar a história da América sob a perspectiva de um excepcionalismo americano forte e pretensiosamente intitulado de “O livro das virtudes”. * O tremendo absurdo que a) Hitler era esquerdista; b) '''Os confederados (que eles tanto amam) eram liberais o tempo todo; '''c) Martin Luther King e o movimento dos direitos civis eram conservadores; E d) 'Bush nos manteve seguros terrorismo. Não, sério. * Os campos de internação japoneses foram justificados e certos! Veja Michelle Malkin e seu livro ''In Defense of ''Internment.'' * Joe McCarthy e o Macartismo estavam certos o tempo todo. * O ''New Deal ''destruiu a economia, que, como todo historiador / economista sabe, teria quebrado muito mais rapidamente sem a ajuda da FDR. Além disso, Herbert Hoover era um socialista disfarçado de conservador. * A Nova Seção assumiu o Partido Democrata e o liberalismo em geral na década de 1960. Um favorito para aqueles que fazem essa afirmação é que o presidente Kennedy baixou os impostos, provando que ele era mais conservador do que os liberais de hoje, mesmo sendo principalmente um adepto do corte keynesiano do lado da demanda, com o corte do lado da oferta considerado secundário em importância. http://www.slate.com/articles/news_and_politics/history_lesson/2004/01/tax_cuts_in_camelot.2.html Kennedy também estava, em grande parte, tomando o conselho de seu economista quando se tratava de impostos, e ele pessoalmente preferiu usar os gastos do governo para estimular a economia, e ele era mais liberal em outras questões do que muitos dos democratas de hoje. * Obama causou a Grande Recessão, embora tenha começado oficialmente um ano antes de assumir o cargo e acabou após os primeiros seis meses. Uma variação: quando parecia que Obama ganharia a presidência em 2008, a economia prontamente tomou uma resposta. Isso ignora o fato de que John McCain estava adiantado até que o mercado de ações tomasse um impulso; Pesquisas mostraram que os eleitores confiaram mais em Obama para lidar com a economia, e ele puxou para frente para refletir isso. * A Guerra Civil Americana não era sobre a escravidão, era sobre os direitos dos Estados... não importa que os estados do Sul, na época, falavam especificamente da escravidão como principal motivação para a separação. Veja o artigo traduzido "A Causa perdida do Sul" para uma descrição mais completa do revisionismo relacionado com a Guerra Civil. '''Liberais * O Partido Comunista abertamente neo-estalinista da Federação Russa, o segundo partido político mais popular da Rússia até hoje, argumenta que Stalin foi um grande homem e só fez o que era necessário. De fato, seu site se refere ao desenvolvimento da URSS antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial como "pacífico". http://cprf.ru/party-program/ Assim como os Republicanos, eles são muito apologéticos em relação a quaisquer transgressões que sua nação possa ter cometido, especialmente quando estavam sob o controle de seus heróis revolucionários. * Tentativas de minimizar a brutalidade usada contra os muçulmanos durante a Guerra da Bósnia, como alegações de que não era realmente algo qualitativo como um genocídio ou que era um legítimo ato de autodefesa. * Embora raros, aqueles que afirmam que a Coréia do Sul iniciou a Guerra da Coréia ou que a Coréia do Norte não teve escolha senão declarar a guerra para se proteger do Sul. * Negação do genocídio cambojano e as atrocidades cometidas pelo Khmer Vermelho sob Pol Pot, por Noam Chomsky e outros de esquerda. A lógica está aqui: Os imperialistas americanos estão fazendo coisas ruins no Sudeste Asiático; Os Khmer Vermelho são anti-imperialistas, portanto, eles devem ser os bons! (Para seu crédito, Chomsky mais tarde recuou e reconheceu a escala do genocídio que aconteceu). Negacionistas “Cara muito decente. Se ''você o conhecesse, cara, lhe daria um tapa nas costas dele (claro, se você não fosse judeu). Adolf adorava seus cães e esposa, muitas vezes ia com eles nas férias, onde sua família poderia ser vista dançando e fazendo outras atividades festivas em torno do acampamento de verão de Auschwitz para judeus, infelizmente seus planos para renovações para transformar o acampamento em um parque aquático foram cancelados devido à sua terrível morte. Haveriam alguns passeios gostosos por lá.” - Urban Dictionary sobre Adolf Hitler'' O revisionismo histórico legítimo reconhece um certo corpo de evidências irrefutáveis que confirmam que ocorreu um evento (como o Holocausto). O negacionismo, por outro lado, rejeita todo o fundamento da evidência histórica e está intimamente relacionado com o Negacionismo Histórico. Aqui estão alguns exemplos: * David Irving, historiador e negacionista do Holocausto. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/europe/4733820.stm * Comunistas, Fascistas e outros totalitários. Na URSS, a "história" foi constantemente editada para refletir a atual linha do Partido, enquanto a Alemanha nazista tinha o Dolchstosslegende, a ideia de que a Alemanha havia perdido a Primeira Guerra Mundial porque os judeus haviam esfaqueado o país pelas costas. * Durante o início dos anos 2000, o governo japonês aprovou vários livros didáticos de história que minimizaram os próprios crimes de guerra do Japão antes e durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Não é surpreendente que os Chineses e os Coreanos (ao Norte e ao Sul) tenham reagido fortemente a isso. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/asia-pacific/1257835.stm http://www.cnn.com/2005/WORLD/asiapcf/04/10/china.japan.protest.media/index.html?iref=newssearch (Como Stephen Ambrose afirmou: "A apresentação japonesa da guerra a seus filhos é algo como isto: Um dia, sem nenhuma razão que possamos entender, os americanos começaram a lançar bombas atômicas sobre nós".) ''Stephen Ambrose, ''To America: Personal Reflections of an Historian, 112. * Mas, aparentemente, isso não impediu o governo chinês de fazer exatamente o mesmo quando se tratou de minimizar suas próprias atrocidades. Boa sorte tentando aprender sobre os protestos da Praça da Tiananmen e a opressão cultural / demográfica chinesa dos tibetanos em livros de texto de história aprovados pelo governo chinês [2]. Certo? * Harry Elmer Barnes, um historiador acadêmico respeitado antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, fez muito para estabelecer o revisionismo histórico como um campo acadêmico legítimo ... então perdeu sua credibilidade e endossou a negação do Holocausto. * O historiador marxista Eric Hobsbawm, que ignora amplamente os abusos cometidos pela União Soviética. Categoria especial: Mais apoiantes dos historicamente iletrados 'Durante o período que antecedeu as campanhas presidenciais de 2012, vários candidatos do Partido Republicano fizeram gafes verbais famosas. Ao invés de admitir que cometeram erros, esses candidatos continuaram a afirmar que suas imprecisões eram factualmente corretas. E os seus apoiantes – que, sem dúvida, negariam qualquer indício de revisionismo histórico "esquerdalha" – perceberam que poderiam editar a Wikipedia para suportar essas versões alternativas da história. E foi exatamente isso o que eles fizeram: Em 2 de junho de 2011, Sarah Palin disse o seguinte: ''“Ele, que advertiu os ''britânicos, dizendo que eles estariam tirando nossos braços, tocando aqueles sinos, e com certeza, enquanto ele está andando à cavalo pela cidade para enviar esses tiros de aviso e sinos. Teríamos certeza de que seríamos livres e estaríamos armados.” Malcolm, Andrew. "Sarah Palin claims Paul Revere warned the British", ''Los Angeles Times blogs, posted 3 June 2011 Claro, nem um pouco dessa descrição do passeio da meia-noite de Paul Revere está correto. (Na verdade, nem sequer combina com a versão fortemente romantizada, popularmente ensinada às crianças em idade escolar). Ainda assim, isso não impediu os defensores de Caribou Barbie de revisar implacavelmente a página de Revere na Wikipédia. Em resposta, a Wikipedia foi forçada a bloquear a página para evitar mais revisões por vandalismo. Para não ser superado, em 28 de junho de 2011, Michele Bachmann afirmou que John Quincy Adams era um dos Fundadores. Em 4 de julho de 1776, ele teve uma semana de timidez em seu nono aniversário. Talvez ela estivesse confusa com a semelhança de seu nome com o nome de seu pai, John Adams (que, realmente, foi um dos Fundadores). Mas, novamente, quando pressionado sobre isso, Bachmann afirmou: “Bem, John Quincy ''Adams certamente foi parte da era da Guerra Revolucionária. Ele era jovem, mas ele estava ativamente envolvido.” Stephanopoulos, George. "John Quincy Adams a Founding Father? Michele Bachmann Says Yes", ABC News website blog ''George's Bottom Line, posted 28 June 2011 Tal como os apoiantes de Palin, os apoiadores de Bachmann tomaram seus tiros ao editar a página de John Quincy Adams na Wikipédia. Somanader, Tanya. "John Quincy Adams Wikipedia Page Edited To Describe Him As A ‘Founding Father’", Think Progress website, posted 28 June 2011. Razões Há uma série de razões pela qual o revisionismo histórico ocorre e que a primeira perspectiva de um período ou evento não permanece como ortodoxia para sempre. '''Novas evidências Tal como acontece com muitas outras disciplinas, se novos dados estiverem disponíveis, as conclusões atuais devem ser reavaliadas. Na história e na historiografia, pode ocorrer o seguinte: * Documentos e objetos são descobertos * Governos liberam informações confidenciais para o público. * À medida que os idiomas são decifrados, mais fontes ficam disponíveis. O exemplo mais notável disso é, talvez, a decifração do século 19 dos hieróglifos, que mudou a maneira como o mundo olha o antigo Egito para sempre. * Os avanços na ciência e na tecnologia tornam mais acessível os dados, como as idades e a autenticidade de artefatos como o Sudário de Turim. Mudanças culturais À medida que as culturas se desenvolvem e mudam, surgem novas perspectivas e, com elas, novas perspectivas sobre a história. Veja acima. Ideologias A ideologia pode ser um importante fator motivador para o revisionismo. O "massacre dos livros-textos do Texas", anteriormente mencionado, é um exemplo de uma reavaliação dos fundadores dos Estados Unidos de um ponto de vista de extrema direita, removendo referências à "democracia" e substituindo-a por "república constitucional" (é a mesma coisa fodida) e removendo menções à Thomas Jefferson, por exemplo. O revisionismo ideologicamente motivado é geralmente desaprovado, pois tende a conduzir a lugares ruins. Na ficção “Quem controla o ''passado controla o futuro. Quem controla o presente controla o passado.” –George ''Orwell, 1984. O uso do revisionismo histórico desempenha um papel significativo em muitas das disfunções mais plausíveis observadas nas obras clássicas de ficção científica, como Admirável Mundo Novo, 1984 e Fahrenheit 451. O papel do revisionismo histórico e outra desinformação dentro desses trabalhos dá eco ao seu papel real em regimes repressivos e totalitários da vida da época em que essas obras foram escritas, como a Alemanha nazista e a Rússia stalinista, onde os mitos nacionais e os relatos distorcidos da história foram usados para propósitos de propaganda. Tais práticas continuam em regimes totalitários, como na Coréia do Norte que, às vezes, é comparada à visão distópica de Orwell em 1984. Referências